Don't Leave Me, Seriously!
by yoface360
Summary: ***COMPLETE*** As the Kazama Harem reaches a all-time high, and the tension between the 5 women of the Kazama Family increase, Yamato's frustration leaves him to make a threat that nobody could have expected. Will he go through with this threat? Read more to find out. P.S. - rated M for Adult Themes and Language. Reviews are greatly appreciated!
1. Chapter 1 - Don't Leave Me, Seriously!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

First of all, this has the harem situation of Majikoi Oh! Samurai Girls!, but none of the events of the Anime take place, in fact, the harem situation will probably be the only anime reference in this fan-fiction. this will be more referenced on the VN, but won't be exactly like the VN. Just wanted to let you know that it's more based on the VN than the Anime or Manga.

**Don't Leave Me, Seriously!**

**Friday, September 4****th****, 2009**

"Hey, hey Yamato, wake up!" said an unknown, but strangely familiar voice.

I decide to ignore the voice and continue sleeping.

"Oh hi there, Sword of Kusanagi, let me wake you up since Yamato isn't awake." said the voice.

I spring up and roll backwards, dodging the sexual advance from the voice, but accidentally hit my head on the wardrobe behind me, seeing Miyako in the blank space where I used to be.

"Oww, damnit Miyako, don't do that while I'm trying to sleep." I said.

"I only do this because I love you." said Miyako.

"Let's just stay as friends." I said.

"Humph, I'm not going to let someone like Wanko or Momo-senpai steal away my beloved Yamato." muttered Miyako.

"I don't know how many times I've told you Miyako, I only love hermit crabs, nothing else." I said.

In case you didn't know, I somehow made all the girls in the Kazama Family to fall in love with me, and to get out of that sticky situation I was in, I said I only loved hermit crabs, but that hasn't stopped them from giving up yet, in fact, that's made them try harder for them to compete over me, and I'm nearing my limit, as I truly hate it when they compete like this.

"Whatever, are you going to the base today?"

"Of course, it's Friday after all, now come here!" Miyako exclaimed.

I dodge her second sexual advance in the past 5 minutes.

"Wow Miyako, two sexual advances in 5 minutes, you're fired up today, aren't you?" I asked, filled with despair as I know the answer that's about to come out of her mouth.

"Of course, today's the day that I finally make you mine and show the rest of the girls that I've won the greatest prize!" said Miyako, excitedly.

"You see, this is why I love hermit crabs, as they treat me as more than just a reward." I said, filled with anger and despair over the fact that I'm just a prize to them.

Man, this is going to get complicated, especially since today's the Friday Gathering, they will be all over me today, again.

"Whatever, get out already so I can get dressed." I said, but I regretted that sentence as soon as I said that as I know the answer that's imminent

"Well, I can help you with that." said Miyako coyly.

"Get out!" I yelled.

"Fine, fine, I'm going out now." muttered Miyako.

"Damn, what's gotten into her, well, I guess it was my fault that I said I was going to get dressed, as she always says that." I say to myself.

I quickly get dressed and get ready for school today.

I eat breakfast quickly, so I don't get assaulted by three of the five in my harem that I somehow created, and head out by myself, with the three of them trying to follow behind me. However, I'm nearing my limit on this whole harem business, so I decide to stop and tell them to let me walk by myself.

"Chris, Mayucchi, Miyako, don't follow me today, I really don't feel like dealing with this today." I said, with a bit of a grouchy attitude.

"What's wrong? Are you feeling okay? Do you need me to take care of you?" The three all say at once.

The trio soon looked at each other with murderous faces and I took this opportunity to escape from them, but soon run into an even bigger problem, and its name is Kawakami Momoyo.

"Hey, little bro!" She yells.

I start running with all my might, as she hasn't fought recently, so she gets a bit of a built up battle libido and guess where that ends up? On me.

"Don't you run away from me, it only makes things worse!" She yells.

I ignore her and keep running with all the speed I have inside me, but she's quickly catching up, but I have an escape plan.

I'm soon at the Bridge of Weirdos where I execute my escape plan: Jump into the Tama River.

"Sorry Nee-san, I don't really feel like doing this today!" I yell right before I vault over the guard rail of the Bridge of Weirdos.

"So you do something so crazy as to jump into the Tama River just to avoid me, huh?" Nee-san mutters.

Nee-san soon walks off towards Kawakami Academy alone, while I'm still in the middle of freezing Tama River.

"Well, about time for me to get out now, as Nee-san's gone." I said.

I swim over to the bank of the Tama River and climb out of the river, and decide to go to sleep here on the banks.

**Several Hours Later…**

I wake up to a world of darkness and suffocation.

"Mmmmf, mmmmf, mmmmf." I muffle

Something is on my face, and it's big enough to completely suffocate me, so I try to push whatever is suffocating me away.

*Push* *Yawn*

Sure enough, Tatsuko is there, sleeping, with her boobs on my face again.

"Really Tatsuko, don't be placing your boobs on my face every time I sleep by the Tama River." I say, almost half-heartedly.

I don't know if you can say that's a good thing or a bad thing, considering the fact that I have almost died of suffocation before, but since I'm not really in a good mood today, due to the whole Kazama Harem situation, I take it as a bad thing, which probably wasn't a good idea.

"Ooh, a Yamato hamburger!" Tatsuko says excitedly and starts rushing towards me.

"Great, not this again!" I yell and start running at full speed, again.

I run back to the Bridge of Weirdos, where the rest of the Kazama Family is on the other side of the bridge.

"Hey, Yamato!" yelled Kazama.

"Huh, Yamato?" said Chris, Mayucchi, Miyako, Wanko, and Nee-san, at the same time.

"Sorry, no time now!" I say and point to the Tatsuko close behind me and decide to execute my escape plan, again.

"Damn, twice in one day I have to jump off the Bridge of Weirdos!" I yell, right before I vault over the guard rail, again.

"Wait, twice in one day!?" says the surprised Kazama.

"Yeah, I'll tell you about it later!" I yell as I'm falling into the Tama River.

I hit the cold water of the Tama River and swim away as fast as I can back to the Shimazu Dorm.

I soon reach the Shimazu Dorm and open the door to find, not so surprisingly, the five women that all want me.

"Here too!?" I say with a slight sense of surprise.

I slam the door shut as soon as I say that and, for the third time today, I'm running at full speed away from the Shimazu Dorm, with all 5 of those girls trailing behind me.

"I really need to get faster." I joke to myself.

I eventually (somehow) lose them in the streets of Kawakami, and quickly decide to go to the secret base for the Friday Gathering. As I am walking towards the secret base, I find Kazama just getting off of his shift at the book store.

"Hey, Kazama!" I yelled. "Want to walk to the secret base for the Friday Gathering?"

"Sure!" He yelled back. "But you got to help carry these books for me!"

"Fine, it beats going there with any of the 5 women that keep competing for my love." I say, half-heartedly.

"Hey Yamato, what's with you saying that's the second time you've jumped off the Tama Bridge?" he asked.

"Well, Nee-san was chasing me and that was the closest escape route, then that Tatsuko girl called me a Yamato Hamburger again and you know the rest." I explained.

"Ah, so that's why you weren't in school today." He said, disapprovingly.

"Hey, like you have any room to disapprove Kazama." I replied.

Kazama starts laughing.

"Hah, well you sure are right about that." Said Kazama, with an admitting tone.

"Come on," He said. "The base is just ahead."

"I really hope this won't turn hostile between those five like last Friday." I said, filled with despair on the thought of last Friday's Gathering.

"You honestly need to pick one or reject them all, Yamato." He says.

"Don't you think I've tried?!" I said, half angrily. "I've rejected them countless times already, but they're being as relentless as Miyako!"

"Hey, Why are you talking about Miyako, am I not good enough for you?!" said Wanko in an angry tone.

"Hahaha, so Yamato picks me after all." Miyako says excitingly. "Come Yamato, let's go into the bushes."

"Hell no!" I yell, infuriated. "Screw this, I can't be around them, I'm going home."

"Wait Yamato, what about the Friday Gathering?" Asked the rest of the Kazama Family.

"It's not the Friday Gathering anymore! It's just you five trying to win my attention when Gakuto, Moro, and Kazama just sit there in the corner and do the real Friday Gathering, I can't stand this anymore, if you guys keep this up, I'll leave the Kazama Family and move with my parents overseas!" I said, full of rage.

I turn around and leave them with their dumbfounded and shock-filled faces over what I just said.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2 - One Week to Change

**Chapter 2 – One Week to Change**

**Ten Minutes Later…**

I open the door to the Shimazu Dorm, to where my surprise, there's nobody waiting for me right inside the door, so I take this opportunity to go to my room and think about the words that just came out of my mouth ten minutes ago.

"Shit, did I really mean to say that?" I ask myself. "I don't know if I can go through with that threat."

I ponder over the thought of leaving the Kazama Family and heading to Europe where my parents live, but I can't seem to decide if I should stay or not.

"Shit, what the hell am I supposed to do?!" I yell out of the anger from my own indecisiveness.

I punch one of the walls in my room out of frustration, causing the knuckles to slightly bruise.

"Ouch." I say to myself.

As soon as I said that, the Kazama Harem bursts open the door and rushes in my room.

"What's wrong? Are you okay Yamato?" Says the Kazama Harem simultaneously.

As soon as they said that simultaneously, all five members of the Kazama Harem start giving each other death glares.

"Will all of you get out? You five are the main reason why I said that!" I yell, with a frustrated and irritated tone.

"But, Yamato-" The Kazama Harem tries to say.

"Get out!" I yell, now in a very enraged and frustrated tone.

Seeing the mood that I'm in, the Kazama Harem decides to give up, for once, and leaves the room to leave me alone.

"Damnit, what did I do to deserve this?" I ask myself.

I decide to lay out my futon and my decoy* and decide to go for a walk.

"Just what am I supposed to do, exactly?" I ask myself, again.

I sit down by the Tama River banks and ponder over the thought of leaving Japan again.

**Meanwhile…**

"Man, Yamato looked really pissed off." Miyako said.

"I know, I mean, are we really the cause of him being like this?" Wanko asks the rest of the Kazama Harem.

"Yeah, I guess we are." Said Miyako, Mayucchi, Momoyo, and Chris.

"We should go and apologize to him, shouldn't we?" Chris asked the rest of the group.

"I'm not going to go, he's my little bro after all, and I haven't released the contract yet." Said Momoyo.

"Really Momo-senpai, you're still saying this at a time like now?" asked Mayucchi in an irritated tone, which is completely unlike her usual meekly mood.

Yamato opens the door to the Shimazu Dorm without them noticing.

"_Good, they haven't noticed me yet." _I think to myself.

"Of course, it's not like he's going to leave, he's just making an idle threat that's all." Said Nee-san, in a cold tone.

"Oh, is that so?" Said Yamato, with a very indifferent tone.

"What, Yamato?" Nee-san said.

"Oh, I heard everything," I said, in a completely serious attitude. "All of you have until next Friday to change this hostility towards each other and stop harassing me and competing for me, or else I'm leaving."

They look at me in shock and awe at the words I just said.

"I already contacted my parents; they have no problem with it; so it's up to you five if you want me to stay here." I said coldly.

"Oh, you can't be serious; you still have that contract with me." Nee-san said, in a victorious tone.

"Honestly, I couldn't care about that contract; it's null and void to me." I said, in the coldest and most serious tone that I could.

"_I'm completely serious about this, if I don't do this, I'll snap."_ I think to myself.

"You have until next Friday, and that's it, if you're still acting like this now towards each other and me in the next Friday Gathering, I'm leaving to Europe." I say.

I walk off to my room, saying "You can start by not following me into my room, again."

The Kazama Harem freezes, noticing that they've been caught.

"Come out you five, I know you're hiding around the corner." I say.

The Kazama Harem shamefully appears from around the corner.

"You guys just don't listen to me, do you?" I asked, in an irritated attitude. "Like I said, it's up to you five if I stay in Japan or move over to Europe."

I keep walking and enter my room and close the door.

"Alright, time to go to sleep, it's been an eventful day and I'm surprised that I'm still awake right no-"

I fall asleep while trying to finish my sentence.

**End of Chapter 2**

*Author's Note – Okay, I lied; the decoy and the harem are the only things that are going to be from the anime.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Chase

**Chapter 3 – The Chase**

Author's Note

This Chapter takes place on the previous Friday, but the Friday Gathering will take place on the next chapter.

P.S. – It's a pretty long chapter.

**A Week Earlier – Friday, August 28****th****, 2009**

"Hey Yamato, are you going to the club today?" Asked Gakuto.

"Yeah, it's Friday after all; it's time for the Friday Gathering." I said.

I'm a bit reluctant to go to the Friday Gathering, as the Kazama Harem is going to be there too, and I really don't have a good feeling about this, but I decide to go anyway, which was a mistake.

I head to class 2-F and sit in my desk, ready to get the day over.

"Hey, Yamato, do you want to skip and go to the roof to sleep?" Asked Kazama.

"Kazama, if you keep doing this, you're not going to get the required amount of days present to become a senior."

The intercom suddenly starts to buzz.

"Oh, it's just Nee-san doing the announcements again." I said.

I decide to tune out and wait for Ume-sensei to show up, but the rest of the Kazama Harem is going to be relentless until she shows up.

"Okay, Kazama, I'll take you up on your offer." I said, knowing the outcome of me staying here.

"Finally, I have a friend to skip school with!" Kazama said energetically.

"I don't think that's something you should shout out, Kazama." I said.

"Oh, and who might that person be?" Asked Ume-sensei, who just suddenly appeared.

"Oh shit, it's Kojima-sensei!" Said Kazama, in a very surprised tone.

"So Shouichi, who were you going to skip with?" Asked Ume-sensei

Kazama was out of the window by the time she was done with that question.

"Sorry Kojima-sensei, I can't tell you!" Kazama yelled as he was falling from the second story window.

"You're not going to get away from me that easily!" yelled Ume-sensei.

Ume-sensei tries to wrap her whip around Kazama, but he narrowly dodges it.

"Sorry, I'm not letting you catch me!" Kazama yelled.

Kazama does an impact roll and runs with full speed out of Kawakami Academy.

"I can't believe that he'd do something as stupid as jump from a second story window, I don't think I'll ever do that; if I was to choose, I would jump off the Tama Bridge." I said.

"So Naoe, you were the one that was going to skip with Shouichi, weren't you?" Ume-sensei asked.

"How exactly did you come to that conclusion?" I asked, surprised.

"See, that surprised face says it all." She said, "Now, accept you're punishment!"

"Nope." I said, and leaped out the window.

"Okay, so I take that statement back about jumping out of this window." I said, jokingly.

"Naoe, you won't escape from me!" exclaimed Ume-sensei.

She tries the same move, but changes the angle to where it is nearly impossible to dodge, however; I saw this coming and dodge it with a slight amount of difficulty.

"What!? You dodged that too!?" Exclaimed Ume-sensei, in a surprised tone.

"I told you, I'm better at running away and dodging than at actual fighting!" I yell back.

I also do an impact roll and sprint out of Kawakami Academy.

"They're probably going to send some people to bring us back." I said to myself. "I really hope it isn't Nee-san."

I run out of Kawakami Academy and to the Bridge of Weirdoes, and stop to catch my breath on the opposite side of the Bridge of Weirdoes.

"Whew, that was a bit of a run." I said.

Suddenly, Nee-san appears behind me.

"Hey bro, what are you doing?" Asked Nee-san.

"What does it look like? I'm skipping." I said bluntly.

"Oh, so it was you and Kazama I was supposed to hunt down." Said Nee-san with a sadistic smile.

I sighed and said "Looks like I've got to do this."

"Oh, what's that?" Nee-san asked. "Are you going to fight me?"

"Nope." I said bluntly. "I got an escape route."

"Oh, and what's that?" she asked.

I vault over the guard rail of the Tama River and said "This."

"Wait, you're going to jump off the Tama Bridge?" she asked, surprised.

I said as I was falling "Yeah, why not? It beats fighting you or going back to Kawakami Academy."

"You sure are crazy, bro." She said.

"Yeah, pretty much." I replied.

I hit the water of the freezing Tama River and swim as fast as I can, in case Nee-san's going to chase me down.

"Whew, that was close." I said to myself.

I swim to the banks and decide to go to the secret base early, as I have nowhere else to go.

**A Few hours later…**

I arrive at the abandoned building and make my way to the fifth floor; I find Cookie inside the secret base cleaning.

"Oh, hey Cookie." I said.

"Hi there Yamato, why are you here so early?" Cookie asked me.

I tell Cookie the story that happened earlier today.

"You and Kazama deserve to be punished for skipping school." Said Cookie, angrily.

Cookie suddenly transforms into Cookie 2, the battle form.

"Damn, not you too!" I yell and start sprinting out of the abandoned building, with Cookie 2 chasing after me.

"Just how far am I going to push myself today?" I asked myself.

Thankfully, Cookie has a bad presence detection system, so I'm able to escape with little difficulty.

I find myself strolling in the streets of Kawakami City and decide to buy some food, as I haven't eaten all day.

I order kumozichi from a stall and use the little amount of money in my pocket to pay for it and sit down to eat it.

Suddenly, I hear Miyako and Wanko behind me.

"There he is!" they yell.

"Son of a bitch! How long it this going to keep up?!" I exclaimed.

I bolt up from my stall and run at full speed away from them.

"Damn man, first Ume-sensei, then Nee-san, then Cookie, now Miyako and Wanko, just why am I being chased by almost all the people I know?" I asked myself.

Miyako draws her bow back and fires, but I manage to dodge it and get a good amount of distance between us.

"After him! Don't let him escape!" Yelled Wanko.

"What the hell! Why are you two after me?!" I yelled at them.

"Because, Kojima-sensei told us to bring you back to class!" Wanko yelled back.

"We've already captured Kazama, so just give up Yamato." Miyako said.

"I've already evaded Nee-san, so what makes you think that you can capture me?" I asked.

"What about me?" asked Nee-san, who just suddenly appeared.

I sighed and said "Well, I know I shouldn't have said that."

"With us and Nee-san combined, there's no way you can win, so just give up!" yelled Wanko.

"Sorry, but I'm not the type of person to give up just when the odds are against me!" I yell back, and somehow run with even more speed than I thought was possible for me.

I run at a speed that I never could have imagined for 4 kilometers before I start to get exhausted.

"Shit, looks like I can't evade them much longer, I need an escape plan." I said to myself.

"I doubt that jumping off the Tama River will work, so what should I do this time?" I asked myself.

Just then, an arrow came flying at me, but I manage to dodge it in time.

"Damn that Miyako and her sniper skills." I said to myself.

I start running again, thinking of an escape plan, when I find Mayucchi about 150 meters ahead of me.

"Don't tell me you're in this too!" I yelled to Mayucchi.

"Y-Yes, I- I am." Said Mayucchi in a nervous tone.

"Are you kidding me? I'm going to have the entire Kazama Family on my ass if this keeps up!"

I manage to block her blunt attack with my left arm, but it starts to numb.

"Ouch, that hurt." I said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Said Mayucchi with her head bowed down.

I take this opportunity to run away to the Shimazu Dorm where I have a plan ready.

**Ten Minutes Later…**

I arrive at the Shimazu Dorm and slam the door shut.

"Whew, time to execute my escape plan." I said to myself.

I run into my room and decide to lay out my decoy with a set of my clothes while I take this smoke grenade and eat this food Kuma-chan gave me that hides my presence and escape.

**Meanwhile…**

"Come on, he went into the Shimazu Dorm!" yelled Wanko.

"I still don't get why you or Mayucchi are in this Momo-senpai." Said Miyako.

"I told you, the old man told me to get the two people that jumped out of Class 2-F's window, but I had no idea Yamato would do something like that." Said Nee-san.

"Yes, the principal also told me the same thing." Said Mayucchi.

"He said that he wouldn't do that right before he jumped out of the window; which I found was kind of funny." Said Wanko.

"Well, he jumped off the Tama Bridge and into the river just to evade me, so he must really not want to go back for some reason." Said Nee-san.

"There might be something else going on here; four people never go looking for two skipping students, it's usually one or two people; not to mention four of his friends." Said Wanko.

"But I want to be more than friends!" Yelled all four of them simultaneously.

The Kazama Harem started to give each other the death stare as soon as each of them said those words.

"What did you just say?" Asked Miyako, in an infuriated tone.

"I said that I want to be more than friends!" Yelled Mayucchi in serious tone.

Everyone looked in shock as Mayucchi said something for the first time in a very serious tone.

"Good, I knew that they'd blow it and start fighting among each other." I said, while hiding in a nearby bush.

I turn around and run away with nobody trailing me, and make a good 750 meter distance between us and decide to stop for a second to catch my breath.

"I wonder what time it is." I said to myself.

I look at my watch, and it is twenty minutes before school ends.

"So I only have to keep evading for twenty minutes, sounds good to me." I said to myself.

"I'm afraid it won't be that easy." Said Chris, who appeared as suddenly as Nee-san did forty minutes ago.

"What in the hell is with people suddenly appearing today?" I asked jokingly.

"What?" She asked.

"Nevermind, but let me guess, you're in on this too?" I asked her.

"Yes, how'd you know?" She asked.

"It's easy to tell, considering the other four are already after me." I replied.

"Wait, those other four are already hunting you down?" She asked, in a surprised tone.

"Yes, didn't they tell you?" I asked in reply.

"No, they didn't say anything about the others hunting for you." She replied.

"Just as I thought, they want me for something other than delivering punishment for me skipping school, and I don't have a good feeling about this, so you can go ahead and not even try to say for me to give up." I said.

"Damn, here I thought we could settle this peacefully. Maru-san, come on out." Said Chris.

"Oh hell, you've got to be kidding me." I replied.

"No, I'm right here actually." Said Margit, who appeared out of the woods.

I sighed and said "This day is just never going to get easier, is it?"

Margit ignored my comment and said "Hasen Jagd!"

"Oh, so I'm just a rabbit to you!?*" I asked.

I dodged her fast attack and go through my mind on what options I have to escape, and I can't think of a very good one.

"Shit, looks like this isn't going well for me, but then again, neither has this entire day." I said, half-jokingly.

My left arm takes a good Tonfa Punch from Margit and starts to feel even worse.

"Ouch, damnit left arm; stay with me." I said to my left arm.

Of course, my left arm doesn't respond, but I felt like saying it anyway.

I remember that I grabbed a concealing smoke grenade back in my room and I decide to use it as my escape plan.

"What, a smoke grenade?!" Said Margit, surprised.

"Yep, I always have some sort of plan; I'm the Tactician after all!" I yell, while I'm running away.

"You won't get away that easily!" Margit yells back.

She starts chasing me, but I'm near my escape destination.

"I know, that's why I always have this!" I yell to Margit.

I jump onto the guard rail of the Tama Bridge and dive back into the Tama River.

"You jumped off the Tama Bridge?!" She said, completely caught off guard.

"Yeah, and it's not the first time today!" I yell back, right before I hit the water.

I swim as fast as I can, but I soon see arrows coming towards me.

"Not you again Miyako!" I yell.

I dodge all of the arrows, but one hits me on my left arm, and I hear a slight crack and a complete numbing of my arm; I start wincing from the pain.

"Shit, I can't feel my left arm anymore." I said.

I start swimming to the far side of Kawakami with one arm, and ten minutes later I'm near the Shimazu Dorm with my left arm at my side, unable to move.

I open the door with my right arm and go into my room and lay down on the futon when my watch goes off; telling me that school is over today.

"It's about time, damn." I say jokingly.

Realizing that I still can't control my left arm, I leave for the hospital, but I don't even make it out of the door before I run into the Kazama Harem.

"Oh, there's Yamato!" They all say simultaneously.

"Will you guys go away?! School's over, so there's no point dragging me back to school." I said, completely irritated at the events that happened today and me not being able to control my left arm.

Nee-san notices my left arm and asks "Hey little bro, what happened to your arm?"

"Let's see; Mayucchi hit me with the blunt side of her sword, got a Tonfa Punch by Margit, and got hit by an arrow in my left arm; I can't control it anymore, so I'm going to the hospital." I said bluntly.

"What!? You can't con-" they try to say.

"No! You guys caused this in the first place, don't say anything! " I yell, completely infuriated.

With that note, I leave the Shimazu Dorm and leave for the hospital.

**Fifteen Minutes Later…**

"Well, you're arm isn't broken or fractured; you just need to leave it alone and you will regain control over it in a few hours." Said the doctor.

"Thanks doc, I'll be going now." I said to the doctor.

"Okay, just make sure you let it recover for a few days, or you will probably break it." He replied.

"Alright, thanks again doctor." I reply.

I leave the hospital and make my way to the secret base for the Friday Gathering.

**End of Chapter 3**

*Hasen Jagd is German for Rabbit/Hare hunting, and Margit uses this phrase often in combat in the Virtual Novel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – The Previous Friday Gathering**

**Author's Note**

I have no intention of abandoning this story, as I can easily make at least 5 more chapters for this, but I might work on a Rosario + Vampire fan fiction, or a Majikoi and R+V crossover.

**18:15 (6:15 PM) Friday, August 28****th****, 2009**

I arrive at the abandoned complex and travel up to the fifth floor and open the door to the secret base, and find only Gakuto and Capt. here.

"Where are the other 5 girls and Moro?" I asked.

"Moro's on his way, but I have no idea where the girls are; we can't really have the Friday Gathering with only us four." Said Capt.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I said, wondering what in the hell the Kazama Harem is doing now.

"So Capt., how did they catch you?" I asked.

"I got cornered by Momo-senpai and Wanko." He said, a bit ashamed of himself.

"Well, I managed to escape all five of them plus Margit, but I can't really move my left arm right now." I said.

"How exactly did you escape all of them?" Capt. asked.

"Well I jumped off the Tama Bridge twice, placed a decoy in my room, and used deceptive tactics on Mayucchi." I said.

"Damn and I thought I was crazy, but you jumped off the Tama Bridge twice?" Capt. asked.

"Yeah, once when Nee-san was hunting me and the next when Margit was hunting me." I replied.

"So wait, why can't you move your left arm?" asked Gakuto.

"Well, a blunt sword attack from Mayucchi, a Tonfa Punch from Margit, and arrows from Miyako will do a significant amount of damage to my left arm, no?" I said.

"Damn, that's got to hurt." said Moro, who just walked into the secret base.

"It would hurt if I could remotely feel it." I replied, half-jokingly.

"So what did Kojima-sensei do to you after you were brought back Capt.?" I asked.

"She just whipped me a few times and scolded me, but I did hear her mutter about something about the principal wanting to see you." Capt. said.

"Damn, I knew there was something else going on here." I said. "Did you manage to hear anything about what he wants to talk to me about?"

"No, she never said anything else about that matter." said Capt.

"That's strange; the principal told the girls they needed to bring me back, but they never said why." I said. "To add to that, they never send six people to hunt down a few people skipping, it's always one or two people that are assigned to bring back the people that are skipping."

"Yeah, that's the strange thing about it," said Capt. "I had a suspicion that something else was going on here too."

"Man, I don't have a good feeling about this Friday Gathering or Monday." I said. "Well, let's just wait for the other five to show up."  
In about five minutes the Kazama Harem shows up and starts to act normally, but I'm irritated due to all the chasing they did to me earlier today.

"Don't act like everything's okay." I said. "Don't forget it is all of your faults that I can't move my left arm for a while."

"Is it broken?" Asked Moro.

"No, it's not broken or fractured, it's just that the damage of those attacks caused some of my nerves to shut down temporarily; it will start moving again in an hour or so." I said.

In about thirty-five minutes, I start to feel my arm again.

"There we go, good to have you back arm." I said to my left arm, but it doesn't respond, of course.

I get up and start participating in the Friday Gathering normally, but the Kazama Harem starts to act like normal, competing for my attention, as if it is some sort of game, but I ignore them and start playing Texas Hold 'Em Poker with Gakuto, Moro, and Capt.

I have a pair of Aces in my hand and an ace, a king, and a ten on the table, so I decide to go all in.

"All in" I said.

"Fold." said Gakuto and Capt.

"I call." said Moro.

Gakuto lays down a nine and a six.

"Three of a kind." I said, and layed my cards down.

"Two pair." said Moro, who had a nine and a king in his hand.

"Damn, I thought you were bluffing." said Moro, who was irritated on losing.

I deal and wind up with a pair of eights, and decide to bet minimum.

"I call." I said.

"I call." said Capt.

"check." said Gakuto.

I burn a card and lay down an eight, a five, and a four on the flop.

"Raise to 10." I said.

"Call." said Capt. and Gakuto.

I burn a card and then lay down a five on the flop.

"All in." I said, confident of my Full House.

"Call." said Capt.

"Fold." said Gakuto.

I burn a final card and then lay down a six on the river.

"Full House." I said.

Capt. smiles and says "Four of a kind." and lays down his pair of fives.

"Shit, you sunk my boat!*" I said, surprised.

"Yamato, play with me!" All of the Kazama Harem says simultaneously.

The five members of the Kazama Harem start to glare at each other with murderous faces.

"Ugh, fine." I said in an annoyed tone. "If it'll keep you from killing each other, fine."

I still have this bad feeling that I can't shake away, but I decide to ignore it.

I get up from the poker table we have set up and go play with the Kazama Harem, so they don't start killing each other, but I couldn't stop Wanko and Nee-san getting into this fight.

"He's my little bro, so all of you leave him alone!" exclaimed Nee-san.

"But if he's you're little bro, that means that he's mine too!" exclaimed Wanko.

"Ugh, here we go." I said with a strong tone of regret and despair.

"Not if I disown you!" replied Nee-san.

"That's it, knock it off you two!" I yelled.

I put myself in-between Wanko and Nee-san.

"What exactly are you going to prove with disowning Wanko?" I asked.

Nee-san was speechless for a minute but then asked, "So, you choose Wanko over me, eh?"

"What is with women today and jumping to conclusion?!" I exclaimed. "No! I only love hermit crabs!"

Nee-san ignores me and says "Very well, looks like I'll have to get rid of Wanko since you won't choose me."

"Well, that's some screwed up logic." I said "But I'm not letting you hurt one of our friends for something as stupid as this."

I stand in front of Wanko, ready to take a blow.

"Yamato…" says Wanko.

I turn my head to her and say "Don't get the wrong idea, I'm not choosing you, I'm just trying to make Nee-san snap out of it."

I turn back to Nee-san.

"If you want to get rid of her, you'll have to go through me." I said, standing my ground.

"So, you really chose Wanko didn't you?" asked Nee-san.

"Don't get the wrong idea, I don't want any of you in a romantic relationship; I'm just making you snap out of this Nee-san." I said firmly and bluntly.

Nee-san throws a punch with her left hand, but I catch it with my right hand.

"What!?" said Nee-san, in a surprised tone.

She then takes her right hand and puts a large amount of power into it.

"_Shit, Looks like I have to block with my left arm." _I think to myself.

Right before the punch hits me, I force my left arm up to block the attack.

*Crack!*

A very loud crack can be heard, and I find my left arm next to my side, looking lifeless.

"Shit, looks like I broke it this time." I said.

The pain starts to rush in and I kneel on the floor.

"Ouch, this hurts like hell." I said, grimacing at the amount of pain I'm bearing.

Nee-san looks at her hands; her face full of disbelief and shock.

"What-What have I done?" She asks herself.

"Isn't it obvious? You broke my arm." I said coldly and bluntly.

I stand up, but stagger a slightly due to the pain of my left arm breaking.

"Say, you or your old man wouldn't happen to have a type of Restoration technique on other people, would you?" I asked her.

Still in shock, Nee-san is looking at her hands.

"Aye aye aye." I said.

I walk up to her and put my right arm on her shoulder.

"It's more of my fault than yours; I'm the one that put my left arm up to block it anyway." I said, trying to reassure her.

Nee-san still doesn't move.

"Ah hell, Wanko, does your old man have any type of restoration techniques for other people?" I asked Wanko.

"Yeah, he does, we also have the healer monks." She said.

"Off to the Kawakami Temple then." I said.

I walk out of the secret base without saying another word.

By the time Nee-san regains herself, I'm already on the first floor.

"Wh-Where'd Yamato go?" She asked the rest of them.

"He went off to the Kawakami Temple to get his arm treated, and probably talk to the old man about it." Wanko replied.

"Oh hell, I can't let him go there." She said.

"Why not?" asked the rest of the Kazama Family.

"I don't know exactly, but there's a reason why we were supposed to drag him back to school, and that was to talk to the old man." She replied. "But I don't know what he wants to talk to Yamato about."

She heads for the door.

"I'm going after him; I really don't have a good feeling about this." She said.

Wanko and Mayucchi block the door ahead of her.

"Stop, you've done enough damage today." they both said.

She sighed and said "I guess you're right, but I still don't have a very good feeling about this."

Nee-san sat down and the rest of the Kazama Family decided to wait for Yamato to return.

**Meanwhile…**

"Note to self, don't break my arm ever again." I said to myself jokingly. "Okay, almost there, just a few more blocks."

I reach the Kawakami Temple, where Lu-sensei is out in the middle of the grounds, doing a small amount of cleaning.

"Oh, hi Yamato, what are you doing here?" asked Lu-sensei, the current assistant master at the Kawakami Temple.

"Oh, just needing medical treatment for a broken arm that was caused by Nee-san, that's all." I said.

"You're joking right?" Lu-sensei asked.

"I wish I was, this hurts like hell." I replied.

Lu-sensei walks up to me and inspects my left arm.

"Yeah, that's definitely broken." Lu-sensei said. "Come on; let's get you to Master Tesshin."

I walk with Lu-sensei to where Tesshin is.

"Master, we have a problem." Said Lu-sensei. "Naoe's here with a broken arm, and Momoyo was the one that caused it."

"Yeah, yeah okay." He said, uninterested.

"Hey Gramps, your granddaughter broke my arm." I said bluntly.

"Wait, what?!" said Tesshin, surprised.

"Take a look for yourself." I said.

Tesshin looks at my arm.

"That's broken alright, and pretty badly too." He said. "You're great friends with Momoyo, why did she do that?"

I tell him the story of the fight between the Kawakami Sisters.

"It may not have been the best idea, considering the nerves shut down earlier today when you had those five and Margit chasing after my ass." I said.

"Tell you what, I'll fix your arm if you come talk with me." Said Tesshin.

"Deal, but you have to fix my arm first; I can barely walk with the amount of pain I'm in right now." I said.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you're even standing with that bad of a fracture, she wasn't that far off from shattering your bone into pieces." He said.

"Damn that girl and her strength." I joked to myself.

"Kawakami Style Heal!" exclaimed Tesshin, and preformed his healing technique on my arm.

The pain immediately goes away and I can start to move my arm again.

"Don't stress it too much; it's still slightly damaged." said Tesshin.

"Well, the pain is gone, so I'm fine with not over-using it for a day or two." I said.

"Now come, we have to talk." said Tesshin.

"Alright, I'll keep my end of the bargain." I said and followed Tesshin.

"So, what's this about old man?" I asked.

"Don't call me old!" Tesshin exclaimed. "I want to talk to you about Momoyo."

"Is this about what happened at the Friday Gathering and with my arm?" I asked.

"Well, it sort of is." said Tesshin. "I know the situation you have with all of those girls from the Kazama Family."

"What, you mean the Kazama Harem I somehow got myself into?" I asked.

"Precisely, I think it will be better for the both of us if you pick Momoyo." He replied.

"Erm, I'd like to know the reasons why it benefits both of us."

"Well, if you pick one of the girls, wouldn't they stop bothering you as much?" He asked.

"That may be true for Chris, Wanko, and Mayucchi, but Miyako will never give up, and all it will do is cause hostilities, and I really don't want that." I said.

"That may be true, but can you not call what happened at your Friday Gathering hostilities between all five of those? If you pick Momoyo, it will only have hostilities between two people."

"I can see your point, but I can pick any girl I want and I'll only have hostilities between two people, and nobody will have any hostilities if I go out with Miyako, so why should I choose Momoyo?" I asked.

"Well, if she has a boyfriend, her battle libido won't build up, as all the stress of not fighting will be relieved when she's with her boyfriend; plus you're the only male that can really match up to her." Tesshin replied.

"I'm already her outlet for her battle libido, and are you saying that my intellect can equal Momoyo's strength?" I asked.

"If you think hard enough and you are serious enough, yes; I do believe that you can match her strength with your intellect and strategy skills, 2-F won the Kawakami War outnumbered two-to-one and with Momoyo on 2-S's side, am I correct?" He asked.

"I suppose you are right, but I really don't feel anything for her after the second time I got dumped." I replied.

"Wait, you've already asked her out twice?" asked Tesshin.

"Sure have." I replied.

"That makes more sense why you have no feelings left for her." Tesshin said. "I'm not forcing you or threatening you, but I think it will be the best for the both of us if you decide to go out with Momoyo. That is all." said Tesshin. "You are free to leave now; I have had my talk with you."

"I got one last question." I said.

"Yes? What is it?" Tesshin asked.

"Is this what you wanted to talk about earlier today and why you sent those five and Margit after me?" I asked.

"There were two reasons: one – to bring you back to school, and two – to talk to you, so partly yes, but I hear that didn't work and you managed to evade them for the whole day."

"Yeah I did, but my left arm went through hell." I said.

"Well, take care Naoe." Said Tesshin

"Yeah, you too old man." I replied.

"I told you to stop calling me old man!" exclaimed Tesshin.

I leave the Kawakami Temple and start heading towards the secret base again for the Friday Gathering when I look at my watch.

"19:30 (7:30 PM) eh?" I asked to myself. "I wonder what they're doing right now."

I arrive at the secret base about fifteen minutes later.

"Hey, I'm back." I said as I walked into the room.

I walk into an empty room.

"Huh, don't tell me the Friday Gathering is already over; I wanted to play some more Hold 'Em with Capt., Moro, and Gakuto." I said.

I notice Nee-san against the wall, passed out.

"Come on Nee-san, wake up." I said.

She didn't respond, but that's when I found Kawakami Water cans next to her.

"You're drunk off Kawakami Water, aren't you?" I asked the unconscious Nee-san, who didn't respond, of course.

I sighed and said "Can't just leave you here, come on now."

I pick her up and put her in the Fireman's Carry position.

"Damn you're heavy!" I exclaimed.

I carry her out of the secret base and slowly towards the Kawakami Temple.

**Twenty-Five minutes later…**

I arrive outside the Kawakami Temple.

"Whew, good thing I'm here, she's really starting to wear me down." I said to myself.

I walk into the Kawakami Temple courtyard, where Tesshin is there.

"Naoe, what are you doing to my granddaughter?" Tesshin asked.

"I went back to the secret base and she was against the wall unconscious from Kawakami Water, do I decided to bring her over here." I replied. "Where's her room?"

Tesshin points to the left and says "Down that hall, third door to the right."

"Alright, thanks old man." I replied.

"I told you to stop calling me old man!" Tesshin exclaimed.

I use the last bit of strength and carry her into her room and onto her futon.

"Damn Nee-san, you were heavy." I said to myself jokingly.

Nee-san starts to wake back up when I'm leaving the room

"Ugh, where am I?" Nee-san asked.

"You're in your room." I replied. "When I came back to the base you were unconscious, so I carried you back to your room, now goodnight Nee-san."

"Yeah, good night." She replies and lays back down on her futon.

I close the door to her room and exit the Kawakami Temple and start walking back to the Shimazu Dorm.

"Whew, that wore my ass out." I said to myself and started to use the last bit of my energy to walk back to the Shimazu Dorm.

I make it back with just enough energy left inside me to lay my futon and go to sleep.

"What an eventful d-" I try to say, but fall asleep before I can even finish my sentence.

**End of Chapter 4**

*A Full house is also called a "Boat" and a four of a kind beats a Full House, and "You sunk my boat!" is a common saying with poker players when someone with a Full House is beaten by a Four of a Kind.


	5. Chapter 5 - Six Days, Six Women

**Chapter 5 – Six Days, Six Girls.**

**Saturday, September 5****th****, 2009 – 7:30 AM**

I wake up from my dream of eight days ago.

"Why was I dreaming about what happened on the 28th?" I ask myself.

I decide to just blow it off and get dressed, but don't have any idea where I'm about to go.

"Well, I guess I'll just wander aimlessly with Capt. today." I say.

I walk over to the door and slightly sense someone's presence. I roll out of the way just in time before the presence behind me tries to jump on me.

"Damnit, who is it this time?" I asked the unknown presence, as I'm facing the other way.

The presence tries to jump on me again, but I slide under the presence and see Mayucchi jumping over me.

"M-Mayucchi, what the hell?!" I exclaimed. "I was expecting Miyako or Nee-san, but not Mayucchi!"

Seeing that Mayucchi was detected, Mayucchi gives up and says "Aaaw, I failed Matsukaze."

"You can't give up that easily!" exclaims Matsukaze. "Go for another charge!"

"NOPE!" I exclaim, and slam the door shut.

I sigh and say "Well, looks like they didn't listen to me."

"Hey, little bro!" exclaims Nee-san.

"Not you too!" I exclaim back, and start to bolt out of the Shimazu Dorm.

"Wait, little bro! I only want to talk!" She yells as I'm trying to get out of the Shimazu Dorm.

I stop myself, turn around, and say "If you only want to talk, fine, but if you start making sexual advances; I'm out of here."

"Don't worry," she says with a straight face. "I just want to talk to you; nothing more."

"Alright, let's go." I said, and walk to the Shimazu Dorm kitchen.

"This would be a better talk in private; how about your room?" she asks.

"Sure, if you kick Mayucchi out; almost got sexually assaulted by her about two minutes ago." I say.

"Wait, Mayucchi tried to sexually assault you? Not Miyako?" She asked, surprised.

"Yeah; I was as surprised as you when I saw her face." I reply.

"Very well, I'll get Mayu-Mayu out." She says, and starts walking to my room.

"Hey Mayucchi, me and Yamato have to talk, get out of his room!"

Mayucchi appears and starts to walk off to the second floor, but stops herself after about two steps.

Mayucchi turns around and says: "If you make any move toward Yamato, I will NOT hold back…" she says in a serious and murderous attitude, and then walks off to the second floor.

"What has been with her recently?" Nee-san asks herself.

"Okay, Mayucchi's gone! You can get into your room now!"

I walk around the corner and into my room, where Nee-san is waiting for me.

I close the door and ask "Alright, what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Do you really intend to leave here if things don't change by next Friday Gathering?" she asks.

"Of course, I'm already nearing my limit with this; any more than a week longer and I'll snap." I reply.

"But what about me and the rest of the Kazama Family? Will you just abandon us?" she asks.

"You know, my father once said that a country is a collection of cities, which in turn is a collection of villages, and villages are a group of families that love each other, and I don't feel this way about Japan, as I don't want to leave you guys, and I still have people I want to protect here, but I'm losing all sense of protection and love, as a friend, for you five when you keep throwing yourselves at me." I say.

"B-But..." Nee-san stammers.

She throws herself at me, almost in tears.

"Please, don't leave me; I don't want to be here if you're not here either!" She exclaims.

"I've always loved you, since the time you confessed to me*, but I was scared that I was going to lose the one thing that I hold precious to me, and now that precious person wants to just walk away, and I just can't live with myself if you will leave Japan because of me!" she exclaims, crying the whole time.

I pat her head and say "First of all, it's not just you, and second of all, if you don't want me to leave, you better find a way to persuade them to stop acting like a harem."

Nee-san continues to cry and buries herself in my shoulder.

I lightly embrace her and say "Honestly, I don't feel anything for you anymore, but the greatest chance is for me to fall in love with you again is to keep me here in Japan, no?"

She stops crying after that sentence and look at me, saying "Please, please don't leave me."

"Now I can't promise you that." I said bluntly. "I can promise you that if you do manage to stop this harem, I will stay here and live like normal."

She sniffles and asks "Y-You won't l-leave me if the other girls change?"

"I won't leave, but I don't think that it will be an easy thing to do, as even Mayucchi is showing her darker side now." I reply.

I sit Nee-san down and start walk out of my room and soon find Capt. eating breakfast with Gen-san.

"Hey Capt. and Gen-san, how are you two doing?" I ask and open the refrigerator to get some breakfast.

"I'm doing okay, but what was Momo-senpai doing in your room?" they both ask.

"She just wanted to talk to me about something." I reply.

"Bah, there's nothing good to eat in the refrigerator." I say.

"I can cook you some breakfast." says Mayucchi, who appeared out of nowhere.

Normally, I'd be surprised at people appearing out of nowhere, but I've gotten used to it recently.

"No thanks, if you make it I'm worried it will have an aphrodisiac in it or something." I bluntly reply.

Mayucchi looks dejected and says "Okay…" and slowly walks off to the second floor.

"What was that about?" Capt. asks.

I tell him the story of what happened when I woke up today.

"She's acting more and more like Miyako, and one of them is enough." I say.

"If Gakuto heard you, he'd be extremely pissed off." Capt. replies.

"Yeah I know, but he'd take back the statement after a few weeks with the Kazama Harem." I say.

"You're probably right about that, but I don't understand why you don't just play with all of them." Capt. says.

"Capt., you're extremely lucky because you aren't sexually aware yet." I reply and head for the exit of the Shimazu Dorm.

"Well, I'll see you guys later; I'm just going to wander around and think."

"Sounds fun, can I come too?" Capt. asks.

"Err no, maybe later; there's some things I need to think about alone." I reply and close the door.

I head out to the Tama River banks to think about what Nee-san said.

"Hmm, what exactly should I do?" I ask my reflection.

My reflection doesn't respond to me, of course, but I ignore it and think about what I should do in case they really don't meet my expectations.

"Well, I can't go back on what I said; I just have to leave if they keep acting like a harem."

Suddenly, I feel a presence behind me.

"Seems like you're trying to think some things over." The voice says.

I turn my head and find Margit next to me.

"Oh, hey Margit and you're right about that." I say.

She sits down beside me, but keeping her distance, and asks "Do you mind if you tell me? I might be able to help."

"Well, okay, but you can't hurt me for what I'm about to say." I reply.

"If you hurt Chris in any way I'll-" She tries to say, but is cut off from me.

"Yeah I know, German Military is going to hunt me down and cook me for dinner, I get it already." I reply, annoyed.

"I haven't hurt her yet, but it's more or less her decision to hurt herself."

"Care to explain?" she asks.

"Alright, here goes nothing." I say "You know what a harem is, right?"

"No, care to explain?" she asks.

"Alright, a harem is when several girls, usually three or more, all share the same love interest, and on this occasion, it's all five girls of the Kazama Family sharing the same love interest; which is me." I reply.

"You mean Momoyo, Kazuko, Miyako, Yukie, and Chris?" she asks.

"You hit the nail right on the head." I reply. "It's been going on for about a month and a half now, and I'm at my limit already with this, and I said something that I kind of regret." I say.

"What is that?" she asks.

"I told them they have until next Friday to change their hostilities toward each other and for them to stop competing for my love, as I don't feel anything for either five of them." I reply.

"Humph, so I have to fight with Milady to get Yamato, eh?" she mutters to herself.

"What was that?" I ask.

"Nothing, carry on." She replies.

"I've already contacted my parents and they have no problem with it, and I will stay to my words, but I just hope they can stop this harem, because I'm having some second thoughts about this." I say.

She grabs my shoulders and exclaims "You can't leave! I love you!"

I stare at her, looking shocked and surprised.

"You what now?" I ask.

"I-I-I l-lov-ve y-you." She stutters out, almost as if it was the hardest thing to say in her entire life.

"Not you too…" I say, still shocked and surprised.

"I-I can't take it anymore! I want to be with you, no-one else!" she exclaims and tries to throw herself at me.

I run away and yell at my groin "This must be your doing, Sword of Kusanagi! Stop it damnit!"

I sprint at full speed to the Shimazu Dorm and slam the door shut, and start to breathe heavily from exhaustion.

"Yamato, what's wrong?" Capt. asks.

"Margit- Margit just.." I try to spit out.

I head for the kitchen and take a rest.

"What happened with Margit?" Capt. asks.

"I was sitting on the Tama River banks, thinking about my situation, when Margit shows up, and I decided to explain to her my situation, and then she confesses that she loves me! What in the hell is going on here!?" I exclaim.

Capt. chuckles and says "Looks like your harem grew to six members."

"This isn't F #$ing funny! It's just going to lower the already extremely low chances of the harem breaking up! I'm almost sure I'm leaving Japan now!"

After I said that, Capt. stops chuckling and looks dejected.

"Yeah.. I guess you're right…." Capt. finally says.

"Maybe you should go not leave, even if this keeps up, I mean, have you even thought of what it would be like here? All the girls would be depressed and won't want to play!"

I chuckle at that last sentence and say "You really are blind to genders, Capt. And no, I'm not the person to go back on my word, even if it is a terrible situation to where it seems like I'm being completely selfish."

"I figured as much, but I thought it wouldn't hurt to try." Capt. says.

I start walking off to my room when Capt yells "Not a good idea to go in there!"

I take his advice and go to exit of the Shimazu Dorm, where I find Margit waiting outside the door when I open it.

"Hey Yamat-" She tries to say.

"NOPE!" I yell and slam the door shut.

"Well, looks like I'm trapped here. Hey Capt., why shouldn't I go into my room?"

"Momo-senpai is having a meeting with the other four about something, probably about you leaving and how they can settle this dispute." Capt. replies.

"But why does it have to be in MY room?" I ask.

"Dunno, but it'd be best to stay away from there until they are done." Capt replies.

"Yeah, you're probably right about that." I said, and sit down in the kitchen to watch TV, waiting for them to get done with their meeting.

"Six members in this harem, and six days until I leave, eh? What irony, don't tell me I'll have seven girls in my harem tomorrow." I joke to myself.

**End of Chapter 5****

*The first time when Yamato confessed and he got dumped (VN reference), the Kawakami War, the second time he confessed (VN reference) and he got dumped (Anime Reference) happened in this fan-fiction.

**Chapter 6 will take place with the girl's meeting and the rest of the day.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Meeting

**Chapter 6 – The Meeting**

Author's Note:

There's a good amount of drama in this chapter, and I can't wait for the Tsubame or Momoyo S route.

**10:30 AM Saturday, September 5****th****, 2009 Inside Yamato's Room**

"Why were we called here?" asks Wanko.

"I don't know, but where is Momo-senpai?" asks Chris.

The door slides open and Momoyo says "I'm right here, and we all need to talk."

"About what?" asks the other four girls of the Kazama Family.

"It's about Yamato and him leaving Japan." Momoyo replies.

"He's not going to go through with it, right?" asks Miyako.

"He will if we don't work something out; he's made that clear to me." Momoyo replies.

"But can we actually do it?" asks Wanko. "It will be nearly impossible for us to forget that we love Yamato."

"I will never forget that I love Yamato; I will love him until the end of time." Miyako remarks.

"I don't want to forget that I love Yamato either!" Mayucchi exclaims.

Momoyo sighs and says "Well, this is going nowhere."

"Listen to me!" Momoyo yells. "We can't all love Yamato romantically; we tried and look what happened! He's leaving in six days, we have to figure something else out by then!"

"Then let's ask Yamato who he likes, that will be the answer." Chris says.

"We've already tried that!" Momoyo exclaims. "He turned us all down!"

Everyone goes silent.

Momoyo sighs and sits down, asking "Just what are we going to do?" to nobody in particular.

"There's only one solution here that will work." Mayucchi says. "We must all give up on trying to force Yamato, and wait for him to pick one of us."

"Mayucchi's right." Momoyo says. "We must all stop forcing Yamato to pick one of us, and look like we have resolved this harem, and wait for Yamato to eventually fall for one of us; we can't force him to fall in love with one of us."

"Then it's settled, we'll wait for him." The Kazama Harem says.

"I'll wait for him here, like a stone.*" says Momoyo.

"Okay, I'm tired of waiting." I say and get up from the kitchen. "I'm going to kick them out of my room; I need to think about what happened an hour ago."

I walk over to my room and open the door, to find them acting like they did before the harem, which is surprising.

"Okay, can you guys get out of my room now? I ask. "I got some stuff to think about."

"Yeah, okay." They say and start walking out of the door.

Nee-san stops and says "Hey bro, can you teach me Texas Hold 'Em sometime?"  
"Why, so you can find another way to gamble all of your money away and come to me when you're in debt? No thank you." I say.

"I can't help it; I like gambling." Nee-san replies.

I flick her in the forehead and say "and that's why you don't have any money."

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that." Nee-san replies and walks out of the room.

I shut the door behind them and think about Margit's confession.

"Margit joins this mess now, eh?" I ask myself. "What kind of F&#$ed up situation did I just get myself in to?"

I get up after about ten minutes of lying around and thinking.

"Looks like I just have to tell them." I say to myself.

I open my door and walk out to the kitchen to where the five girls are eating lunch, acting like they did before the harem started.  
"I guess they worked something out, but this might ruin everything they just worked on."

"Hey guys, I have some bad news."

Wanko looks at me and asks "What's wrong, Yamato?"

"The harem grew to six people, Margit confessed to me about an hour and a half ago." I say.

Everyone looks at me silently, finally Chris asks "W-Wait, Maru-san?"

"Yeah, and you can come out now Margit; I can detect your presence outside the door." I say.

Margit shamefully walks in, knowing her presence was detected by someone who doesn't even practice martial arts.

"How did you detect me when you don't even practice martial arts?" she asks.

"I don't really know, but my presence detection has gotten better in the past month, I can detect anybody that's within about 75 meters from me." I say.

"So that's how you can always tell where I am…"Miyako remarks.

"No, that's because you're extremely predictable." I reply.

Suddenly, I feel a presence outside the door that nobody notices.

"There's my Yamato Hamburger!" exclaims the presence.

"What great timing for Tatsuko to show up…" I say.

Tatsuko bursts the door open and tries to grab me, but I flip over her.

"Not again!" I yell. "What is with you!?"

"I do this because I love you!" she exclaims.

I turn to the six Kazama Harem members and say "Bad news, looks like someone else just joined the Kazama Harem; we're at a population of seven now."

I sprint out of the Shimazu Dorm and climb onto the rooftop.

"Damnit, why is this day getting so complicated!?"

I run across the rooftop to the other side, where I jump off and perform an impact roll and keep running, shouting "You can use my room for a meeting again!"

I run off from the Shimazu Dorm with all the speed I have and decide to run around Kawakami to improve my endurance and running speed.

**Four Hours Later…**

I walk back to the Shimazu Dorm, completely worn out from all of the running that I was doing, and open the door to find Momoyo and Wanko in the kitchen watching TV, acting like actual sisters.

"Oh, hey Nee-san and Wanko, Is my room still being used?" I ask.

"Oh, hey Yamato, where you been? And no, it's free." She replies.

"I was out running to build up some endurance, and thanks." I say.

"Ooooh, you were training? Why didn't you invite me?" Wanko asks.

"You needed to talk with Margit and Tatsuko, not train with me." I reply.

"But they left soon after you ran off." Wanko says.

"Oh well, I'm pretty much used to Tatsuko, but Margit will be the problem here." I say, and walk off to my room, completely exhausted.

When I walk into the hall, I detect a presence that seems like Margit, and I open my door and find Margit there.

"I thought so, I detected you." I say to Margit.

"What the hell Nee-san!? I thought you said my room was clear!" I exclaim.

"It should be, why?" she asks.

"Margit's in there." I reply. "How did you not detect her presence when I did before I even entered the hall!?

"I only do this because I love you." Margit says and tries to jump on me.

"Let's stay as, well, whatever the hell we were before you confessed to me." I say and dodge her advance.

I push her out of my room and slam the door shut, making sure to bolt it down.

"Man, Margit would be the last person that I'd have to barricade my door from." I joke to myself.

I fall into my futon and go to sleep for a few hours.

**Meanwhile…**

Margit tries to open the door, but finds that it is expertly barricaded from the other side.

"So you barricade the door just to keep me out?" she asks herself.

"It's best to leave him alone if he does something that crazy, it means he really needs to do something or be alone." says Nee-san, who appeared from the kitchen. "He's jumped off the Tama River before just to get away from me."

"So he really is a crazy fool." remarked Margit. "He jumped off the Tama River to evade me eight days ago."

"You mean the Trainwreck in August?" asks Nee-san. "He had all of us plus you and Cookie chase him, just to bring him back to school for skipping. He then had his arm broken by me when I lost myself and almost attacked Wanko."

"Ouch, that seems like one hell of a day." She remarks, after hearing that hectic day.

"Yeah, and yesterday he gave us a week to end this harem that you just joined, or at the very least reduce the hostilities to one another." Nee-san says.

"He can't be serious about leaving Japan!" exclaims Margit.

"I know he's serious, and he WILL leave Japan if we don't fix this." Nee-san replies. "The only true solution is to let Yamato fall in love with one of us naturally; it is his decision after all."

"I guess you're right about that, but I just don't want to accept it." Margit says. "I don't want to imagine Yamato with anyone else, so I'll take him by force if I have to."

Nee-san pushes Margit against a wall, with a few tears in her eyes, and says: "How do you think we feel!? We all don't want to imagine Yamato with anyone else but ourselves, but it can't happen! It's best to let him pick one of us naturally, not by force! If you truly love him then you will choose what will be the best for him, not for yourself!"

Margit looks at the floor in silence while Nee-san lets out her tears.

"Y-You can't b-be selfish a-at a time l-like this." Nee-san says. "We are all potentially throwing away our happiness for the good of the one we love, why can't you see this fact!?"

"I-I can, it's just that…" she starts to say, but then yells. "I can't accept it! I can't accept Yamato being taken away by someone else!"

"Listen to me!" Nee-san yells. "If we don't do this, there's absolutely no chance of Yamato staying here in Japan!"

"Then I'll move to Europe with him." Margit says, cockily.

"Oh? Have you forgotten you are here to protect someone very special to your Lt. Gen?" Nee-san replies.

Margit then thinks about Chris, and how the thought of Chris won't be with someone that she loves is hurting her, and starts weeping.

"Wh-What have I done?" she asks herself. "I'm hurting Chris by doing this selfish talk; I'm supposed to be protecting her, but I'm just hurting her now!"

Margit lightly embraces Nee-san and says "Okay, I'll let Yamato decide for himself who he wants to choose to spend his life with."

"Good," says Nee-san. "Now let's go into the kitchen and let Yamato sleep; he apparently went out running for four hours to improve his endurance, so he has to be exhausted.

"Yeah, you're right." replies Margit. "Let's go to the kitchen."

Margit and Nee-san both head off to the kitchen.

**Five Hours Later…**

I wake up to a noise next to me, and immediately combat roll to the left and jump up to my feet, only to see that nothing was there.

"Huh, what was that?" I ask myself.

I decide to ignore it and exit my room to the kitchen of the Shimazu Dorm, where I only find Capt. and Gen-san there.

"Where's everyone else?" I ask.

"Margit went back to her post, and the girls went out to get something to eat." Capt. replies.

"Well, I'm going to go take a walk around Kawakami then." I say and walk to the door.

I walk around Kawakami aimlessly for about forty-five minutes before I hear someone call my name.

"Hey Yamato, come over here!" exclaims the voice.

I detect Nee-san's presence and find her soon.

"Oh, hey Nee-san." I reply back.

"What're you doing here?" Nee-san asks.

"Just wandering around aimlessly, thinking about a few things." I reply. "Where's everyone else? Capt. told me that you five were going out to eat."

"They went home about ten minutes ago, and I was just about to go home too when I saw you here." Nee-san replies.

"Okay, well, good night then." I say and start walking away, but not towards the Shimazu Dorm.

"Where are you going? That's not the way to the Shimazu Dorm." She says.

"Yeah, I know," I reply. "I'm going to think at the Tama River banks for a bit, then go back to the dorm."

"You've been going there a lot recently to think, what exactly do you think about?" Nee-san asks.

"Oh, a variety of things, like how to get your ass out of debt again, learning to get better at shuffling, predicting where Capt. will wander off to next, and stuff like that." I reply.

"Okay, see you tomorrow then." Nee-san says.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Nee-san." I say and walk off to the Tama River.

I arrive at the Tama River banks in about ten minutes and think about how this situation I'm in is actually going so far.

"It looks like they are returning to normal, and at this rate, I'll definitely stay here in Japan, because it's relaxing to not have to dodge sexual advances within three seconds of me waking up." I remark to myself. "I honestly can't predict will Capt. will go anymore, he decides on where to go so randomly that you only win by sheer luck, so I'll just play it safe and not decide."

I think about various things for twenty minutes and head back to the Shimazu Dorm, which takes another ten minutes.

I walk into the Shimazu Dorm, where I see Chris and Mayucchi watching one of Yamatomaru's Diaries.

"Good, you finally found someone else to watch those historical dramas with." I remark and head off to my room.

"Hey! What do you have against Yamatomaru?" asks Chris.

"I don't have anything against him," I reply. "It's just that it gets boring after the first few times you watch it."

I go to my room and empty my pockets, getting ready for a bath.

I exit my room and go take a bath; relaxing for the first time today.

"Looks like some definite progress has been made." I say, and relax in the bath.

After about 20 minutes, I get out and head back to my room, ready to go to sleep.

"Alright, time to go to sleep; it's been a pretty hellish day today." I remark while I lay my futon out.

I close my eyes and descend into sleep.

**End of Chapter 6**

*It's a reference to Audioslave's _Like a Stone_ single; it was playing while I was writing that part, so I just had to include a reference: watch?v=7QU1nvuxaMA


	7. Chapter 7 - The Beginning of the End

**Chapter 7 – The Beginning of the End **

**Author's Note**

I have to be completely honest here, I'm more making this up as I go, I didn't really have much of a title nor a plot until I got done with the first chapter xD, this will also be a pretty short chapter.

**10:30 AM Sunday, September 6****th****, 2009**

I wake up and spring out of bed, but to my surprise, I find nobody in my room.  
"Huh, this seems almost too good to be true." I say, filled with paranoia.

I shake off my paranoia and walk out to the kitchen, where I find nobody here.

"Just where is everyone?" I ask and sit down and make some breakfast for myself.

I eat my breakfast and walk over to the secret base to see if anyone is there.

Twenty minutes later I arrive at the Secret Base, to where I don't even find Cookie here.

"Okay… So there's nobody hear either." I say and walk out of the secret base. "Maybe old man Tesshin knows where they went."

I start walking over to the Kawakami Temple, where I think about where they might have gone.

"_Hmm, they've never said anything recently on if they're going anywhere, so I'm starting to think that there is something else going on here." _I think to myself. "_I wouldn't doubt it if they were pulling a prank on me, they haven't pulled one on me in a while. If old man Tesshin doesn't know where they are, I'll just go to the Tama River banks and sleep for a while." _

I arrive at the Kawakami Temple fifteen minutes later and see Tesshin and Lu in the courtyard.

"Hey, old man, you know where Nee-san and the others went?" I ask him.

"I told you to stop calling me old man! And no, I don't know where they went, they wouldn't tell me." He replies.

"I thought so; they're probably pulling a prank on me." I say and walk out of the Kawakami Temple and start walking to the Tama River banks.

I arrive at the Tama River banks ten minutes later and lay down by the Tama River and go to sleep.

**Six Hours Later…**

I wake up, seeing a world of darkness and suffocation.

"_It must be Tatsuko again." _I think to myself.

I push the figure off of me, and that it was indeed Tatsuko.

"Just what am I going to do with you?" I ask her, but she doesn't respond.

I hang my head and decide to do some more jogging to build up some endurance.

"First, let's run around the outskirts of Kawakami, and then do a bit of sprinting in the city." I say to myself, and start training.

After about ten minutes of training, I detect a presence that is following me, so I decide to slow down and take a break, to see whoever it is that's trying to follow me.

"_The Presence is there, in that bush_" I think to myself, and open the bush to find Angel from the Itagaki Siblings.

"Angel, what the hell are you doing following me?" I ask her.

"Shit, I've been discovered." She says.

"I can detect presences." I respond. "It was pretty easy to tell that someone was following me."

"Well, looks like I have to do this the old-fashioned way." She says and attacks me.

I dodge it and say "What the hell!? Why are you attacking me!?"

I detect Tatsuko's presence, and soon learn she's trying to sneak attack me, but I easily counter it and knock her to the ground, but she gets back up.

Tatsuko says "Don't take this personally; I still love you! It's just business!"

"Let's just stay as, well sleeping friends, I guess you could say." I reply. "And what the hell do you want with me!?"

"Can't tell you!" Angel exclaims. "Can't explain a client's business with outsiders!"

Angel performs a flying kick at me, but I slide under it and start running.

"Do you think you two can catch me?" I ask. "I've had all the girls from the Kazama Family and a German Military Officer chase after me all at once, and couldn't catch me!"

I start running to my favorite escape route: the Tama River Bridge.

I make it in seven minutes to the Tama River Bridge and wait for them to catch up, as I've left them in the dust with the recent training that I've been doing.

"Looks like all that running and endurance building really paid off." I say to myself.

When they get near, I decide to do a stylish jump off of the Tama River Bridge.

"Sorry, you guys just can't catch me!" I say and backflip off the guard rail, landing in the Tama River perfectly and unhurt, and start swimming underwater as fast as I can.

"Damn, he got away." Said Tatsuko. "Why can't my beloved Yamato just give up?"

"You should know by now he doesn't give up that easily, it'll probably take all of us Itagaki Siblings to catch him." Says Angel. "Let's go back home."

"Okay." Says Tatsuko, displeased. "I wanted to play with Yamato first though."

Angel sighs and asks "You just don't listen, do you?"

Two of the Itagaki Siblings walk away from the Tama River, while I'm still underwater.

As soon as they are out of sight, I re-surface for air.

"Whew, that was challenging for my lungs." I say to myself and swim to the banks of the Tama River and head back to the Dorm. "I need to be more careful from now on, as the Itagaki Siblings are after me for some reason."

I walk back to the Shimazu Dorm, to where I still find nobody here.

"That's really strange." I say to myself. "Just where is everyone?"

I look around the Shimazu Dorm and still find nobody here, as if it was deserted a long time ago.

"Well, whatever, I guess I'll just watch some TV then." I say and walk off to my room to watch some TV.

I open the door and find Nee-san asleep on the futon.

"What in the hell…" I say.

I lightly kick Nee-san and say "Come on, get off of my futon."

She turns in her sleep, clearly not wanting to get up.

I sigh and say "Oh whatever, I don't need my futon to watch TV."

I step over Nee-san and watch some TV while Nee-san sleeps.

Nee-san mutters in her sleep "Hey Yamato, want to play Live Action Creature Hunter?*"

"I feel sorry for myself in that dream." I remark.

"No, you don't want to play Live Action Creature Hunter? How about I try some new moves on you?" she asks the Yamato in her dreams.

"Man I REALLY feel sorry for myself in that dream." I remark again, and lightly chuckle.

After about 45 minutes, Nee-san finally wakes up.

"About time you got out of my futon." I remarked.

"Huh? Yamato? What are you doing in my room?" She asks and prepares to try some new torture moves on me.

"Actually, you're in MY room sleeping on MY futon." I say.

"Wait, I am?" she asks.

"Yeah, you can clearly see that Yadon and Karin are right there." I say while pointing toward the hermit crab tank.

"What was I doing in your room?" she asks herself, but I manage to hear it.

"Don't tell me you got drunk off Kawakami Water again and forgot what you did for the whole day." I say.

"No I didn't!" Nee-san exclaims. "Well, at least I don't remember that I did."

I sigh and say "Damnit Nee-san, I told you to stop drinking Kawakami Water."

"Yeah, and you tell me not to gamble either, and I do it anyway." She replies.

"Yeah, and that's why I don't loan you any more money and don't help you out with your debt anymore." I remark.

"Do you know where everyone else is?" I ask her.

"No, I can't remember anything about today." she replies.

I sigh and say "So you really were drunk off of Kawakami Water. Can you get off of my futon now?"

"No, you're futon is comfy." She replies. "I want to sleep here."

I sigh and say "Oh fine, I'll get my other futon."

"Wait, you have two futons?" she asks.

"Yeah, just in case the other one rips or something like this happens." I reply.

I lay down my other futon on the other side of the room and say "Well, while you were doing whatever you were doing today, I got attacked by the Itagaki Siblings."

Nee-san bolts up from the futon and exclaims "WHAT!?"

"Yeah, Tatsuko and Angel attacked me and tried to catch me, but they wouldn't tell me why, they said it was 'just business." I reply.

"Well, looks like we need to make sure you don't get captured then." She says.

"Don't worry about that," I reply. "If I can dodge you five and Margit for an entire day, the Itagaki Siblings won't be much of a problem, now I'm going to sleep."

I turn off the TV and lay down in my second futon, and fall asleep.

Nee-san sighs after I fall asleep and says "I really don't have a good feeling about this; I have a feeling Tatsuko wants to take Yamato for herself or something, because there really isn't anybody that will try to kidnap Yamato."

"This could very well be the Beginning of the End."

Nee-san goes back into her (My) futon and goes back to sleep.

**End of Chapter 7**

*VN Anime Reference, Momoyo basically pins Yamato to the ground while she unbuttons his shirt, which was kind of funny.


	8. Chapter 8 - Meteor Monday

**Chapter 8 – Meteor Monday**

**Author's Note**

I have a planned sequel for this, and it will have a fair amount of twists and turns, but that's all I'm saying :P, and I expect to end this part at about Chapter 10 or so.

**7:30 AM Monday, September 7****th****, 2009**

I wake up and lay in my bed for a few minutes, happy that nobody is trying anything as soon as I wake up.

"This feels like paradise." I say. "Being able to wake up in my room without having to dodge someone trying to jump on top of me."

"Oh, don't be so sure of that." says Nee-san with a sadistic smile.

"Damnit, I forgot you slept on the other side of my room last night." I remark.

"What's so wrong with having a beautiful girl like me sleeping in your room for a night?" she asks, ready to start teasing me.

"Don't tease me so early in the morning." I say. "I want to enjoy the peace of being able to wake up without any disturbances."

"Too bad." Nee-san says, with that sadistic smile getting even bigger.

"Damnit, what did I do to deserve this?" I ask.

She starts rubbing my head and says "Hey Everest."

"Shut up, Fuji.*"

When I say that, she gets irritated with me and attempts to put me in an arm lock, but I dodge it.

"Would you stop?" I ask her. "I got to get dressed, damnit."

Right now I'm in my underwear, while she's still in the same clothes she wore yesterday.

She stops when she notices that I'm in my underwear and figures out another way to tease me.

"Hey Miyako! Yamato's in his un-!" she tries to say, but I put my hand over her mouth.

"Do you have any idea what will happen if you finish that sentence?" I ask her, knowing exactly what will happen if she finishes this sentence.

She thinks for a second and then says "Yeah, that would be bad, I don't want to see my little bro's virginity taken away from me in front of my eyes."

I flick her in the forehead and say "You dumbass, I'm not going to let my virginity be taken by Miyako, it's just that I'll have to run around this damn Dorm and Kawakami with my underwear on with some girl chasing me, that's not going to look very good for neither me nor Miyako. I'll probably have to jump off the Tama Bridge half-naked just to escape."

"That'll actually be pretty funny." She says. "Hey Miyak-" She tries to say again.

"I said stop it DAMNIT!" I exclaim.

"Okay, fine." She says.

"Get out of my damn room." I say and push her out, slamming the door shut.

"That damn woman." I say. "What's gotten in to her?"

I quickly change my clothes, just to be safe, in case Miyako comes barging in and tries to chase me around.

I open the door and walk to school, where Nee-san meets a challenger and defeats him within three seconds.

"That was boring." Nee-san says. "I need to find another outlet for my battle libido."

I sigh and start walking away, knowing she's about to take out her frustration on me.

"Hey Yamato, where are you going?" Wanko asks me.

"Away from here, before she tries to use me as an outlet for her frustration again." I reply, and start walking away.

"Oh no you don't!" Nee-san yells. "Who else am I going to take my frustration out on?"

"I don't know!" I yell back. "But it isn't going to be me!"

I break into a sprint, but Nee-san is slightly faster than me, so she's closing the difference between us.

I take an experimental energy shot out from my pocket that I got from Kuma-chan and drink it, which gave me a large speed boost, which made me get a good 250 meters between us.

"I need to train more." I say to myself. "I need to get a bit faster so I can outrun Nee-san."

I make it back to the Shimazu Dorm, where I scale the wall and get on top of the roof, where I decide to take a small break.

Nee-san stops and asks "When did you learn to scale walls?"

"A few weeks ago." I reply. "It's not that hard; you just have to learn where to place your feet and you will be fine."

"I honestly think that you have you have some talent for martial arts." Nee-san says.

"You've already tested me several times about this; both me and your old man agree that I don't have any talent for martial arts, I'm just intelligent and agile." I say.

"Yeah but-" she tries to say, but I interrupt her.

"I really only have agility so I can get away from people like you and the Itagaki Siblings." I remark.

I knew that sentence pissed her off, so I run off the other side of the roof and start sprinting.

"I'm going to punish you when I catch you!" she yells as she is chasing me.

"If you can, you tried ten days ago with all the other girls and Margit and you still failed!" I yell back.

After hearing that sentence, she starts running at full speed.

"Shit, here goes nothing." I say to myself and run at a speed that would normally be humanly impossible, but my body can make an exception just this once.

I overcome Nee-san's full speed and start gaining distance between us.

"See, you couldn't catch me with those others helping you!" I exclaim. "What makes you think that you can catch me by yourself?"

I fly past the Kazama Family after about a minute and a half, while they look at my trail of dust in disbelief.

"I knew Yamato was good at running away but…" Chris starts to say. "Is that speed even humanly possible?"

"NOPE!" I yell, barely hearing her.

"And I thought I was fast like the wind…" Kazama says. "He could outrun a car at that speed."

"No, he's breaking a world record at that speed." Miyako says with a radar gun in her hand that shesomehow got a hold of. "He's running at 75 KPH (46.6 MPH) right now."

"75 KPH!?" The Kazama Family exclaims. "How is that humanly possible!?"

"IT ISN'T!" I yell back. "How many times do I have to tell you that!?"

Nee-san whizzes past them yelling "Get back here Yamato!"

Miyako, who was still holding the radar gun, says "She's running at about 60 KPH (37.3 MPH), she won't be able to catch up."

Nee-san smiles and says "He can't be running like that forever; I just have to run down his energy, that's all."

"Oh, you think it'll be that easy?" I ask as I fly past Nee-san, who had stopped to take a short break. "I've been training to build up my endurance a lot in the past few weeks; I don't feel tired at all."

That was the truth, as I'm not breathing heavily at all, or even hurting, but Nee-san is starting to breathe very heavily.

"By the way, it's almost time for school to start; you don't want to be late!" I exclaim and take off, leaving a cloud of dust behind me.

I arrive at school 30 seconds later, and everyone looks at me in disbelief at how fast I'm running.

"What, you've never seen anyone run at 75 KPH before?" I ask the people looking at me in disbelief.

"Is that even humanly possible?" asks someone.

"I guess so, I'm a human, and I just ran at that speed, didn't I?" I say.

"GET BACK HERE YAMATO!" Booms an angry voice.

"Oops, can't talk, I got to go!" I exclaim and take off again.

I see Nee-san bust through the entrance to Kawakami Academy, searching for my presence with a face that's ready to deal some pain.

"Oh hell no!" I say. "I'm getting to class before I get my arm broken again or get murdered."

I run at this 75KPH speed to my classroom and scale up the wall to the 2-F classroom window and throw myself in, leaving the window open in case I need to jump out of it again.

I sit down in my seat like nothing happened, but everyone in 2-F is looking at me with a strange look on their faces, even Ume-sensei.

"What's so wrong with someone going into class from the window?" I ask jokingly.

"But how did you manage to get in from the window? We're on the second floor." asks Yonpachi.

"Scale the wall and jump inside, it's not that hard if you know where to put your feet." I reply.

"Naoe, what sense do you have going to class from the window!?" Ume-sensei replies angrily.

"It's kind of hard to get to class when Kawakami Momoyo is chasing you, and the fact that running through the halls at 75 KPH is a bit unsafe, no?" I reply.

Everyone looks at disbelief at me running at 75 KPH.

"No way you ran at a speed of 75 KPH…" says Suguru.

"Do you want me to prove it?" I ask. "Someone get a radar gun and test my speed if you don't believe me."

Ume-sensei takes a radar gun and says "Class, go outside, I actually want to see this."

"You won't be disappointed." I say and jump out of the window.

"Naoe! Don't jump out of the window again!" Ume-sensei yells.

"Yes, ma'am!" I yell back, but I have a feeling I'll be doing it again today.

Old man Tesshin and Class 2-F are waiting outside for me to do my record-breaking run.

"Alright, begin!" booms Tesshin.

I run as fast as I can, leaving a huge cloud of dirt and dust behind me, and reach the other side of Kawakami Academy within 6 seconds.

Ume-sensei looks at the radar gun, dumbfounded.

"So, what was my speed Kojima-sensei?" I ask her.

"82 KPH (50.9 MPH)…" she says, dumbfounded.

"Wow, I beat the 75 KPH that I ran on the way over here."

Tesshin looks at me and says "I'm honestly having second thoughts about saying that you don't have any martial arts talent. You have the speed down, you just need the strength."

"Well, strength isn't my strong suit, really. I'm just agile and intelligent, that's all." I say humbly.

"I think we should test you again at the Temple." says Tesshin.

"No, I'll pass. I don't want to be a martial artist, to be honest." I say bluntly.

"Well, I thought it'd be worth a try." says Tesshin with a disappointed look.

"Well Naoe, you broke a record for fastest running speed ever recorded." says Ume-sensei.

"Yeah, I don't care about the world record; whoever had that title can keep it." I say.

"B-but you'll be renowned all around the world for running 82 KPH!" exclaims half of Class 2-F.

"Sorry, there's a difference between having acquaintances and having fans, and I don't like having fans." I say.

"Well, it is Naoe's decision after all; we're not going to submit this to the world record keepers." says Ume-sensei.

"Okay, can we go to class now?" I ask, wanting to get this day over with.

"Okay, 2-F go back to class for homeroom!" yells Ume-sensei, and everyone walks off to the stairs, while I scale the wall to the window again.

"NAOE! I told you NOT to go to class through the window!" Ume-sensei yells.

"Sorry Kojima-sensei, but I like entering through the window!" I yell back.

"What a crazy fool…." mutters Ume-sensei.

Thus homeroom ends and classes start.

**After School…**

As soon as the dismissal bell rings, I am out of 2-F and ready to go home, but Nee-san is waiting outside the door, ready to deliver some punishment.

"Now, where were we from this morning?" She asks with a sadistic smile.

"You've got to be kidding me." I remark, and start sprinting.

I'm running through the Kawakami Academy halls at ~80 KPH, which really isn't safe, but I ignore my gut and keep running.

I run around a corner and find Capt. just around it, but I manage to dodge him and keep running.

"Whoa!" exclaims Capt. "Yamato, why are you running at that speed in the hallways?"

I point to the barreling object behind me and he instantly understands and says "Well, good luck then."

"Hah." I laughed. "Luck is your strong suit, tactics is mine."

"Yeah, you're right about that." He said and started to chuckle.

I sprint out of Kawakami Academy with Nee-san behind me.

"Come back here and face your punishment damnit!" Nee-san yells.

"NOPE!" I yell back. "I'm not the person to give up that easily! You of all people should know that better than anyone else!"

"You do realize it's going to be three times as worse when I catch you right?" she asks me.

"IF you catch me." I reply, which makes her get even madder.

"It's going to be four times as bad now!" She yells.

Nee-san ends up chasing me throughout Kawakami, but can never catch me, and then she stops to take a break by the Tama River banks, where I stop and say "I told you, you can't catch me alone."

"You're right, I can't." She says, with a look on her face that means she has a plan. "Wanko, Chris, Margit, you can come out now."

Wanko, Chris and Margit come out of nowhere and are ready to help her catch me, but I smack the palm of my hand into my forehead and say "It's going to take more than that to catch me."

"Oh, we'll see about that." Margit says and takes off her eye patch, which is her power limiter.

"Okay, Margit isn't trying to catch me; she's trying to kill me now." I say jokingly and leave a blinking silhouette of where I used to be.

"This is your last chance to give up!" yells Nee-san.

"I am not repeating myself again." I say.

"Well, the negotiations failed; time to capture you by force." Nee-san says, and signals the other three to move to capture me.

I instantly recognize the Pincer attack that they are trying to pull and say "Nice job forming a Pincer attack, but do you know the critical failure of it?"

"What!?" Nee-san says. "You figured it out that quickly that it was a Pincer?"

"I don't have the title Tactician for the hell of it, you know." I say.

Wanko moves in to finish the Pincer Formation, but I easily stop the advance from her and drive her backwards, which fails the Pincer attack.

"The critical failure of the Pincer is when one force of it fails, the whole attack fails." I explain, and escape from the hole I made from pushing Wanko back.

"Damn, the Pincer didn't work!" exclaims Nee-san.

Margit moves in to attack me, saying "Tonfa Kick!"

I easily dodge it and say "So the tonfas really are the source of your concentration, eh?"

She goes for a roundhouse, but I dodge it and take the tonfas out of her hands, saying "Got your tonfas." And throw them into the Tama River.

Margit looks at me in shock that I just took her tonfas, asking "How did you take my tonfas?"

"It was pretty easy once I dodged the roundhouse; you left them completely open and unable to counter-attack if I went to there, so I did." I explain, and start running.

"Well, Margit no longer has her tonfas, so your strongest ally is basically useless now Nee-san, what will you do?" I ask.

"Damn, you really can't outwit the Tactician." Nee-san says.

"I've been trying to tell you that for a long time now." I reply.

"Well, I'll just have to take you down with brute force!" she exclaims and starts running toward me.

"First of all, I'm faster than all of you; second of all, I can still dodge you." I say.

"Oh yeah?" Nee-san asks. "Let's see you dodge this! Kawakami Meteor!"

A meteor suddenly starts crashing for me, locked onto me.

"You really are crazy, having a meteor crash into someone that doesn't even practice martial arts."

"What's wrong?" she asks, ignoring my previous statement. "You can't run away from this meteor or dodge it, you're finished."

"Yeah, and I'll be dead if this thing hits me, you dumbass." I reply. "First you break my arm, now you kill me."

The meteor comes closer and closer to Earth, and right before the meteor hits me, I sigh and say "I always knew I was going to be killed by Nee-san."

The last thing I see is the meteor crashing into me.

**End of Chapter 8**

*VN Reference in the Prologue, Miyako calls Momoyo Mt. Fuji, and Yamato Mt. Everest, and they briefly call each other by those names.


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

I'm ending this part right there, but don't worry, I already have about half of Chapter 1 for the sequel that I'm doing, and I will never have any intent to abandon this fanfiction, as I actually like writing this, and it may or may not be a bit of a mindfuck, oh and sorry for lying about saying I'll end it at Chapter 10. :P

I actually like the way that I'm bringing my story, and I'll give a few hints, as the aftermath of Meteor Monday will shake some people, and some fights will happen, some drama will happen, but there's going to be a good amount of humor (or at least what I define humor) in it, so look forward to it!

Side Note: I'm going to be busy with the Tsubame Route so it might be a few days before I get my lazy ass around to finishing it and going through the rules and guidelines again, as I get really lazy on reading those types of things.


End file.
